


Snowflake

by Kaminwh



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Wooseong never dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminwh/pseuds/Kaminwh
Summary: Wooseok, the Ravenclaw’s team leader, and Yunseong, the new Hufflepuff’s team leader, compete against each other to win the annual Quidditch tournament... and maybe the other’s heart.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Well it is my first time writing in english and posting one of my work... Hope you can enjoy it !  
Wooseong will never die I swear

It all started during a simple amical Quidditch match between the Ravenclaw team and the Hufflepuff team.

Everything went well at first, Ravenclaw's team had the upper hand (as always) and Wooseok could easily see them win once again. Wooseok was doing his best but realized that maybe he was trying too hard for the year's first match when he saw the Bludger, he had just struck, hit the face of the other team's Seeker. He gasped, knowing how much it must have hurt but also wondered how that guy had managed to stay on his broomstick (even though he was glad he did). Wooseok was already known to be reserved and quite cold, he didn't want to traumatize the new recruit on his first match.  
The newly injured young man was soon surrounded by his teammates, worriedly checking if he was ok and obviously, he wasn't as he heard someone say the words "broken nose".  
As the Ravenclaw's captain, he headed towards him to apologize (he tended to be cold but not so cold that he could not admit his wrong doings) but was stopped by the referee. He was scolded, and had to hear once again that hurting a newcomer wasn't fair play but he already knew that. Wooseok sighed, his teammates seemed as lost as he was.  
He turned to the boy once again and heard him arguing with his captain, Seungwoo, saying that he wanted to keep playing. The rules said that an injured player couldn't be replaced during a game, making the situation all the more complicated, and indirectly you could say that Wooseok had just won the match for his team (even though he wasn't proud of it).

"I can't stop; we would immediately lose! Seungwoo hyung, I'm the Seeker, I just can't let that happen! It’s also my first time as the leader, I have to be here."

Wooseok blinked twice, Seungwoo wasn't Hufflepuff's captain anymore? And instead this new player was? He thought he had misheard them, he couldn't believe it.  
The young captain approached them and frowned seeing how much the red headed boy was bleeding as Seungwoo managed to convince him to abandon the match. The "leader" finally landed and two of his friends that were watching them play came to help him. Wooseok could only recognize Junho, a 2nd year in the same house as him and only knew that the other student was a Gryffindor. It was at that moment that he managed to meet the eyes of the wounded young man for the first time. Wooseok immediately recognized the anger in his glare and knew that, well, one more guy hated him now.

" Seems like I just witnessed a miracle, I managed to make a Hufflepuff hate me."

❋

Wooseok was eating with Jinhyuk, his bestfriend, telling him everything that had happened earlier. Jinhyuk obviously couldn't help but laugh at his story even though he could see the young captain pouting, annoyed by his friend's reaction.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I really thought he was going to dodge it…"

"You really wanted to hit him, right? You just traumatized a poor guy during his first match. I've never seen that before."

Jinhyuk jiggled one last time before finally calming down.

"If you are ever wondering, the guy's name is Hwang Yunseong, a 4th year."

Wooseok's friend had always been a true social butterfly (unlike him), so much that him immediately knowing who the player was wasn't surprising at all.

"Maybe I should talk to him, I'm friend with every house's team's captain but him after all."

Wooseok knew that his friend was teasing him but it didn't seem like any amount of his famous death glare was going to be enough to make him stop.

"Plus, he's friend with Keum Donghyun, a talented second year that just joined my team…"

Wooseok rolled his eyes. It was not the first time that Jinhyuk talked about this Donghyun guy, he was convinced that he truly had the talent to make it as a professional player one day. Jinhyuk always had been the kind to take care and fawn over his teammates after all. Jinhyuk suddenly laughed, as his friend became curious about the reason why he did.

"You know what's funny? Hwang Yunseong only has two friends that are both younger than him and from other houses when usually people hang out with their house's classmates "

"And…? What's so funny?" said a confused Wooseok. "Get to the point."

"Well it's funny because he reminds me of you."

Wooseok froze. Well he wasn't totally wrong, he only had one friend that was a Gryffindor and wasn't really on amicable terms with anyone from his own house. But it couldn't have been the same as Yunseong, his case was special, it had to be different right?

"All joking aside, you should go and apologize to him. Being hated by a whole team before the tournament's start isn't really a good idea."

Wooseok sighed as he started massaging his tensed forehead, how could he already be so exhausted? The year had barely begun.

"Since they didn't show up for lunch, I really do suspect that you broke his nose."

Wooseok had a pride and apologizing for an unfortunate and small mistake to a stranger felt really weird and unlike him. Jinhyuk knew his friend very well and just smiled to give him some strength knowing that he needed it.

"I'll do it later, don't worry."

❋

After his own class, Wooseok went ahead and checked when _Yunseong_, the red-headed guy usually finished his classes.  
Wooseok then nervously waited for him as people passing by curiously glared at him, making him uncomfortable.  
The young man started cheering himself up, he was there for a good reason after all.  
He shouldn't have to worry about this guy.  
As he was pacing along the halls some students started leaving the classroom where the dreaded captain still was. Wooseok carefully watched every one of them in order not to miss his target. Well, he couldn't have possibly missed him as he was one of the tallest of his class (and taller than Wooseok himself) with his messy and curly hair. He was standing out.

“Yunseong.” called out the Ravenclaw to stop him.

The Hufflepuff froze and turned around to face him and damn, he was _pretty_.

It was the first time that he was seeing him so close. He had deer-like deep brown eyes, pretty thick double eyelids and quite a small face, visuals that over all didn't match his toned body.  
Wooseok mentally slapped himself to focus on what he came to do, thankfully the boy's nose seemed fully healed.

“Oh, you are...?”

His voice was so small compared to him, he was like a living paradox.

“Kim Wooseok,” answered Wooseok as he held out his hand.

Yunseong nodded, firmly grabbed his hand with a surprising strength and shook it. Cute but strong must have definitely been the best words to describe him.

“I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier.”

“Oh.”

Yunseong shyly started playing with his own fingers, nervously intertwining them together before their eyes met.

“You don't have to be sorry, I am the one that will be when I'll win the next match against your team.”

Damn.

Wooseok blinked a few times, unable to respond and alone as the Hufflepuff's leader flew away, leaving him behind.

“What's wrong with this kid...?”

Wooseok scratched his head in confusion.

“... He definitely lacks respect.”

Wooseok couldn't bring himself to hate him in the end, the whole encounter had just been way stranger than what he had expected. His pride was however too strong to ever admit it to him.

Wooseok was more confused than anything else and it took some time for him to come out of his daze, wanting to learn more about the new mysterious captain. Was it weird for him to investigate Yunseong? Maybe, but the newcomer was a Seeker and a leader he would have eventually needed informations about him anyway. He started his inquiry the next day by talking to Seungwoo, keeper and previous leader of Yunseong's team. Wooseok found him on his way back from the library, immediately smiling as he saw the Ravenclaw. Seungwoo was a Hogwart's senior, the tall young man was known as one of the most genuine and kind person in the whole school.

“Wooseok! It's been a while since we last talked right? How have you been?”

The Beater instantly relaxed and smiled at the tall black-haired Hufflepuff.

“I'm fine hyung, thank you. Can I ask you some questions? I won't take much of your time.”

“Sure, what is it?”

Seungwoo's big puppy-like smile made Wooseok giggle a bit.

“It's about Hwang Yunseong.”

''Oh, Yunseongie? He's a nice kid and is fine now, he isn't mad at you.”

“I have already talked to him, I don't think he likes me a lot.”

Seungwoo laughed and Wooseok unexpectedly felt embarrassed.

“Don't worry, he'll forget everything in a few days but I can talk to him if you want?”

“No no, it's fine, don't worry!”

Wooseok cleared his throat.

“Why did you let him be the new leader...?”

Seungwoo's face suddenly grew darker as he thought about something.

“Well… I just wanted the team to be in good hands since I'll graduate in a few months. Yunseong, even at his young age has an amazing talent for leadership and is one of the best Seeker I have ever seen.”

It came to Wooseok's mind how much the new generation was praised for its potential those days.

“It may seem weird since he didn't play last year as we already had a Seeker but he trained a lot and is a key member of our team now. Uh… Am I talking too much?”

The older player's laugh brought a smile to Wooseok's lips.

“Thank you hyung, you are the best.”

“You're welcome. We should hang out together with Jinhyuk someday!”

The Ravenclaw nodded before saying goodbye to him, still thinking that the situation was strange. How could this new player have been chosen instead of more experienced and deserving people? Ravenclaw's team had been winning for two years in a row therefore Yunseong's threat was more than important to him, he intended to keep on winning.

Wooseok kept on walking until he unknowingly arrived in his dorm, kind of confused as he looked for Yunseong's friend. Only a few students were in the living room as it was time for the afternoon classes and among them was Junho, the one he had been looking for. The young wizard, comfortably sat on the sofa, was reading an old and seemingly interesting book as the captain silently approached him.

“Junho, can we talk?”

The boy was startled and looked at Wooseok with big surprised, and in a way, kind of cute eyes. The older Ravenclaw smirked as Junho straightened his back and quickly closed his book without bookmarking it.

“Y-Yes?”

Junho looked like a frightened kitten.

“Sorry for scaring you. Can I sit?”

Wooseok pointed the couch with his chin as the younger boy nodded, it was the first time they had ever talked.

“You're friend with Hwang Yunseong, right?”

The boy suddenly became pale, visibly scared as he struggled to speak.

“I'm so sorry.”

The captain laughed, it was fun to be intimidating for once.

“About what?”

Junho shyly began playing with his fingers, avoiding Wooseok's eyes as well as he could before speaking again.

“About what he said yesterday…? It wasn't very...respectful.”

“Don't worry, it's ok.”

Wooseok smiled, trying to calm the wizard. After a few moments, Junho hesitantly let out a small smile too.  
But the captain wasn't ok, he was proud and had a strong ego, the words of Yunseong were still bothering him.

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I would like to ask you some questions about him. He's the new leader and uh...I have to get to know him.”

“Oh. I see...”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow, waiting for the younger student to speak.

“He's been playing Quidditch for years and is really good at it, I swear. I don't know why his teammates decided to trust him with this position but I'm sure that it isn't a rushed decision. Does that help you in any way…?”

Wooseok nodded even if he hadn't learned anything new, he wasn't going to complain. At this point he started thinking that Yunseong was somewhat of a genius in the sport they both enjoyed even if his pride didn't allow him to admit it after all the praises he had heard about him. The captain hadn't really had the chance to see him play. For him he was just another Seeker.

“Thank you Junho. Sorry for disturbing you, have a good day.”

Wooseok then headed to his room and lazily played with his beautiful, white furred and blue-eyed cat as he thought about the whole situation once again. For two whole days Yunseong had strangely been the only thing occupying his mind even though he had to train and study for his exams. He knew that he had to focus on his studies again soon, he had to be the best at everything, he was Kim Wooseok after all.  
The Ravenclaw sighed, he was so exhausted.

❋

Wooseok coincidently bumped into Yunseong two days later, it happened that the two of them both had a class in the same part of the school. Wooseok had been the first one to notice the Hufflepuff, again, thanks to his height and bright hair colour. That's when he saw Yunseong's dark and annoyed stare directed at him as he walked towards the uneasy Ravenclaw. Yunseong didn't really look friendly at all at that moment.

“Stop bothering my friends. Stop- Just stop whatever you're doing.”

Wooseok was too surprised to find a proper answer or come back, he slowly closed his mouth as a new expression that he hadn't seen before on Yunseong's face appeared. He could have sworn that it was pain that disturbed his pretty face.

“Do you really think that I wanted any of this? Do you really think that I asked Seungwoo-hyung for this, to be the center of attention even if I hate every part of it?”

Wooseok was frozen, drowning in regrets. People may have in fact been right about him, he was selfish and apathic.

“Stop judging people you don't know, Kim Wooseok. This is why you're hated so much.”

Yunseong had just said at loud what the Ravenclaw, and probably everyone else, had been quietly thinking. It pained him a lot more than what he had imagined before as he felt rage, shame and confusion take control of him. It was the first time someone had told the truth to his face in this way and he more than deserved it.  
It had definitely been wrong of him to act as if Yunseong didn't deserve to be leader without knowing even one thing about him, he also shouldn't have scared the young Junho to collect some useless information.

Wooseok had been shook to the core, he couldn't say anything, he didn't dare stop Yunseong as he left to find an excuse for himself or his actions, he just stayed still as everyone gossiped about them.  
How could he have known that culpability could hurt that much?

A few days later, the young man only felt that he was sorry for the leader and that he wanted to apologize sincerely to him and even explain himself if possible. In order to do so, Wooseok decided to talk to the young Hufflepuff and quickly noticed that he was in fact avoiding him. The boy would stare at some random place every time their eyes met and would almost run in the opposite direction of him. Wooseok did try to catch him once but his legs were way shorter than his and without knowing it Yunseong had already disappeared. Wooseok was confused about the whole situation, how could it be that hard to speak to someone?

Once, after many attempts, he noticed that Yunseong was enjoying his free time with his friends as he laid on the school lawn. He approached them slowly but was quickly spotted by Yunseong who must have had a Wooseok radar on him at this point, seeing how fast he saw the Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff jumped on his feet in less than a second and flew away as Wooseok deeply sighed.

“Hello Wooseok hyung.”

Junho smiled as the older student sat beside him without asking for permission. He was exhausted, a fact that seemed to entertain Junho. The first year had become more relaxed around him as they had had a few more conversations during the last few days (Wooseok had even helped him understand a lesson). Wooseok could honestly say that Junho was a nice kid compared to Yunseong.

“This is my friend Keum Donghyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Jinhyuk told me a lot about you.”

The new boy shyly smiled and laughed.

“So... Why is your friend avoiding me?”

They both laughed as they exchanged a glare.

“He said that he can't face you anymore as he has been too disrespectful to you.”

Wooseok blinked a few times as Donghyun nodded in approval of his friend’s words.

“But isn't it way more disrespectful to avoid me...?”

Yunseong was definitely someone that confused Wooseok.

“He's just weird don't think about it too much.” explained Donghyun in a playful and amused voice.

Wooseok sighed, _he couldn’t stop thinking about it_, that was the problem.

In the end, the Ravenclaw just decided to give up and let the red-headed boy breathe a bit. He tried to stop caring and tried to stop thinking about him constantly. He spent all of his time studying when he was not training to keep his mind off of him, he was Kim Wooseok after all, he had a reputation to live up to.

The first match of the year was the Slytherin team against the Hufflepuff team, it was finally a chance for Wooseok to see the famous new captain playing and to finally get rid of all the wrong opinions he had against him.  
Wooseok met Jinhyuk before the match in order to watch it with him and was greeted playfully by his friend.

“Isn't it the first time you come to watch Slytherin and Hufflepuff play against one another?”

Wooseok had never felt a need to see them play, he only went to Jinhyuk's matches.

“I must know how they play to arrange new strategies.”

“You never came before, even to spy on them.”

Jinhyuk was right. Yunseong was just a player like the others, he didn't understand what was so special about him to make him come and see a match that he would have normally never attended, he just felt like he needed to be there.

He secretly hoped that he would be able to speak to the boy as he followed Jinhyuk to a seat next to some of his teammates. A few minutes passed before Donghyun and Junho also appeared, Wooseok gently smiled at the two boys. Donghyun hurriedly ran to his leader as Junho sat beside Wooseok.

“I didn't think you would come.”

“Me neither to be honest.”

They exchanged a smile.

“Don't you want to play Quidditch too? I mean both of your friends are playing...”

Wooseok was trying his best to be sociable as he knew that the young boy was quite shy.

“I do play with them sometimes but I am not as good as they are”

Junho seemed deeply lost in his thoughts. Wooseok decided to stop talking as the players were already entering the field and the whole stadium suddenly started cheering for them. Wooseok was once again able to spot Yunseong thanks to his bright red hair, he was wearing big protective glasses and Wooseok wondered if this new accessory was somewhat related to the accident for which he was more than culpable.

Wooseok had been utterly wrong for all this time, Yunseong was an amazing player. Seungwoo had been right when he had said that he had never seen a Seeker as good as this one. Yunseong was definitely the biggest threat that the Ravenclaw team had in years. Even after the match, won by Yunseong as he had caught the Golden Snitch, Wooseok just couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen. Yunseong was not just a good player, he was also an excellent leader. Each time out had been used carefully to organise his team and come back even stronger than before. The cute and somehow awkward Yunseong that he knew was nowhere to be found once he was on the field, flying on his broomstick was only the charismatic and shining boy that everyone had talked to him about.

Wooseok hurried up as people started leaving the stadium, ignoring Jinhyuk's calls and struggled to find his way through the crowd. He stopped by the players' exit to be sure not to miss the one he was looking for.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity before seeing some players heading his way and almost jumped on Yunseong, placing himself in front of him the second he came out, sweaty. The younger boy only blinked without trying to escape, probably because he was too exhausted to.

“Do you want to hang out with me at the Three Broomstick later?”

The Hufflepuff's eyes widened as he stammered a quick answer before finally escaping, once again. Wooseok wasn't really sure if he had heard a yes or a no and scratched his head in confusion.

“What a weirdo...”

❋

Wooseok had been waiting at the Three Broomstick for two hours. He hadn't had the opportunity to give him a proper hour to meet before he had run away and was waiting just in case, he decided to show up nonetheless. He somewhat regretted asking him to come and anxiety started hitting him. He was trying really hard for him even if Yunseong didn't recognize his efforts and it hurted his pride a lot. Wooseok sighed again as he lazily played with his hands, almost jumping from his seat every time someone entered the small tavern. He was definitely not as asocial as people made him out to be, how could he when he was doing so much for someone who had only been mean to him?

Wooseok prepared to sigh again when familiar red locks entered the room. He unknowingly straightened his back and flashed his prettiest smile when their eyes met.  
Yunseong quietly sat in front of him, staring at the ground. Wooseok thought that he had maybe showered as the tips of his straightened curls were still dripping wet, he was kind of cute.

“Hey.”

Wooseok tried his best to break the awkward silence as their eyes met once again as they smiled. How could he be so cute and shy when moments ago he was so charismatic?

“I didn't think that you were going to come to be honest. Anyway, thank you Yunseong.”

The younger student seemed surprised and slightly bowed.

“I... I wanted to apologize...”

Wooseok smirked.

“Well, don't be sorry, your team hasn't won yet.”

Yunseong seemed to be even more confused and even started panicking.

“I-I'm really sorry-”

“Hey... Stop being sorry. I understand ok? Can we forget everything that happened?”

The Hufflepuff seemed relieved and simply nodded.

“Congrats for winning the match, I understand now why everyone always praises you.”

Yunseong let out a small embarrassed laugh as he scratched his nose, which was once again very cute.

“Thank you. I look forward our match.”

“To take your revenge?”

“No...!”

Wooseok enjoyed teasing the young captain way too much and that may have been because his reactions were so worth it, he was really adorable.

Yunseong had been really tensed up at first but relaxed after a few minutes. The boy would laugh at every single thing he said, it almost made him think that he was, maybe, funny. They were surprisingly a good match, they both weren't very sociable but everything was so simple when they talked to one another. Everything was normal, as normal as leaves falling during autumn.

Time flew by way too fast, they already had to head back to the castle in order not to miss dinner. Wooseok insisted on paying for both of them to compensate, in a way, for the damage he had done to his pretty face during the accident.

They left and noticed that stars slowly started to appear in the sky as they walked silently side by side. It was a bit cold and Wooseok worried that the younger boy would catch a cold because of his wet hair but said nothing. They kept on talking, sometimes even laughing as they smiled most of the time. Their eyes rarely meeting.  
They arrived quicker than expected in front of the Great Hall and stopped. Yunseong turned to face Wooseok and smiled shyly.

“Well...Thank you, hyung. I had a good time.”

Wooseok nodded.

“Yeah, I'm looking forward our next hang out.”

Yunseong's smile widened and he vividly nodded before saying goodbye to Wooseok.  
The world seemed to have changed for Wooseok as soon as he had left, he went back to his usual image and his daily concerns that he had been able to forget for a few hours. Jinhyuk with curiosity raised an eyebrow when his friend sat next to him.

“I think I have a crush.”

❋

Weeks quickly passed by, Wooseok and Yunseong began speaking to each other every day and became friends in a heartbeat. They would sometimes eat together with Jinhyuk, Junho and Donghyun as they had all gotten closer to one another. Wooseok would often spend time with the young Ravenclaw in their dorm, chatting or just enjoying each other's presence as they calmly read a book.

Jinhyuk started constantly pestering the Ravenclaw about his crush after he had told him everything about what had happened and the young man took it upon him to bring them together so that they would in the end date. He would give advices to Wooseok, arranging weird plans to hang out and spend more time with him even if the Ravenclaw always turned him down. He didn't want to make any move, he was simply enjoying the fact that he had new friends. It was enough for him and his crush was just a fling, a temporary thing. Taking it seriously would affect his grades and performances as the Ravenclaw's captain.

Yunseong was making keeping his responsibilities difficult, he was opening up to him more and more everyday, smiling and laughing, sometimes even teasing Wooseok with a proud smirk. In Wooseok's eyes his smile was a true treasure. He loved the way his eyes turned into small shining asymmetrical crescents every time he smiled, he had never truly understood the importance of a smile before seeing Yunseong's one. He wanted to see it every day, he could never grow tired of it.

Soon enough, snow began to fall on the castle, turning their world white and people excitedly started looking forward the yearly Christmas Ball. Wooseok didn't really care about these things and didn't want to third-wheel Jinhyuk and his date. The Ravenclaw wasn't unpopular, in fact students would ask him out every year even if he always turned them down. He couldn't imagine himself dancing when he had the image of a cold-hearted prince after all.

“You should ask Yunseong out.”

Wooseok turned his head to watch Jinhyuk, innocently studying beside him. They had been in the library for hours now and it was the first time that any of them had broken the pleasant silence that had taken place between them.

“No.”

Jinhyuk raised his head to look at his friend and pouted.

“Come on, you'll regret it if you don't. Don't be stupid and stop putting your ego before your feelings.”

Wooseok sighed and gently hit his best friend's head with his book.

“You are one to talk about stupidity... I won't change my habits because of him.”

“Why? You're just afraid and you're being a coward Kim Wooseok.”

Wooseok didn't know what to answer. Was he just afraid by the idea of asking Yunseong out? He wasn't used to have a crush and he sometimes thought that he was starting to act differently because of the Hufflepuff. It was Jinhyuk's turn to sigh as he patted his friend's back, seeing how confused about his feelings he suddenly looked.

“Even if you don't want to ask him out, just come ok? Don't you want to see him in a suit?”

Jinhyuk's arguments were always very good, mostly because he knew him well.

❋

Wooseok had put a lot of effort into looking presentable for the first time in a while.  
The boy knew that he was handsome but couldn't help but think that for this occasion he had to be more than that. He had carefully picked a stunning black and red suit with a small satin bow tie and had styled his hair by curling it a bit.

He sighed in relief and smiled as he looked back at the young man staring at him in the mirror, satisfied. He was ready to join the party. The Ravenclaw was the last one to leave his dormitory and smiled when he noticed that his best friend was waiting for him.

“Finally! I warn you, this is the last time I'm ever waiting for you.”

Wooseok laughed and laid an arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders (with a bit of difficulty as he was way taller than him).

“There's a reason why you are my bestfriend!”

They walked side by side, talking as they would usually do any day. The music kept on getting louder as they got closer to the Hall and the boy could feel stress pilling up inside of him.

“Hey, you're too tensed up, you look scary. Try to smile.”

Jinhyuk gently pinched his cheek causing Wooseok to whine and pout.

“Are you sure that you'll be ok without me?”

Jinhyuk eyed him, still concerned. The Ravenclaw felt bad for his friend that was late and was making his date wait because of him. Wooseok didn't deserve such an amazing friend.

“Don't worry, I'm Kim Wooseok after all, everything's going to be alright. Just focus on your lover.”

Jinhyuk blushed and mumbled an answer that made an already amused Wooseok smile.  
They finally arrived in front of the Great Hall, classic music filled the air as the students were already enjoying themselves.  
Jinhyuk quickly spotted the small being that he had been looking for and excitedly turned to his friend.

“I'm sorry Wooseok I have to go! Sejin is waiting for me! Good luck!”

The tall man ran toward the boy as soon as he finished speaking. Wooseok saw them smiling stupidly and secretly hoped that he wasn't the same way when he was with Yunseong. Wooseok slowly made his way through the crowd as people stared at him in awe of his appearance, he could feel his self-confidence rise. But in the end, some students were still gossiping behind his back, asking themselves why he was there and Wooseok tried his best to ignore them.

The second person he recognized at the party was Junho, dancing with Yohan, Gryffindor's Seeker. The fact that Junho was there meant that Yunseong was probably nearby. Wooseok tried his best not to disturb the young boy and walked a few steps away from him, looking for the familiar red locks that he loved. His heart skipped a beat when he finally noticed the Hufflepuff behind the sea of people, he rushed through the crowd but froze. Yunseong, leaning on one of the wall, was smiling as Donghyun talked to him. He looked so happy.

Wooseok wanted to beat himself for being so stupid, it was obvious that the two of them would have been together after all since Junho had a date.  
The Ravenclaw hadn’t had the courage to ask him out and therefore didn't deserve to be jealous. His pain was his own responsibility, his own shame.  
He turned around, not being able to look at the scene anymore and before his heart broke, before the end of his world came.  
Jinhyuk's voice telling him that he was only a coward was already filling his mind but he didn't care anymore. He may have been angry or even devastated but in that moment, he just wanted these stupid feelings of his to disappear.

Making mistakes was the one thing he hated the most.

❋

Wooseok somehow ended up in the snow, alone. It strangely wasn't that cold, it was just enough for his fingertips to feel numb. The Ravenclaw sat in the white world surrounding him, the one that every one called the cold-hearted prince had finally found his rightful kingdom.

“Cold-hearted”

It was a good adjective to describe what he felt like at that moment. Stars were shining, snow was calmly falling and his head was blank, maybe in a way to avoid the pain. The Ravenclaw took out his wand and waved it toward the ground around him, making small blue flowers bloom in an instant before they crystallized due to the cold. Every little petal bloomed only to die, it was a poetic and calm death.  
It was a bit pathetic too.

“Your bestfriend is looking for you.”

Yunseong sat beside Wooseok and watched the Ravenclaw create his garden of death and beauty.

“This spell is beautiful.”

The boy reached his hand to touch the frozen flowers but stopped, scared that they would break. No one talked for a long time before the silence was broken by Wooseok that had by now woken up from his daydream.

“Why are you here?”

“Because Jinhyuk told me that he saw you going outside. You're worrying him.”

Wooseok sighed, it seemed like he always ended up doing what he wanted to avoid the most. Their eyes met for the first time, neither one of them daring to look away. It was weird at first but quickly became warm and pleasant. Normal.

“It's cold... Can't you come back inside?”

Yunseong was the one that finally broke the tension between the two of them. The Hufflepuff crossed his arms in order to warm himself up the best he could while his friend still looked up to the stars.

“If you're cold then go back inside.”

It was the younger boy's turn to sigh before mumbling.

“If I get sick then it's your fault.”

He stayed by his side.

Wooseok was lost, not understanding why Yunseong had looked for him in the first place and why he was staying for him.  
Was he still dreaming?

Yunseong slowly rested his head on Wooseok's shoulder.

Dreaming? He definitely must have been. Waking up? Something that he would never do again if it meant putting an end to this moment.

His shoulder was burning up, shivering but not because of the cold this time. Yunseong always brought something else into his world, something different and unknown that made him uncomfortable. This thing that Wooseok had never felt before was warmth.

The Hufflepuff started talking in the smallest voice possible, even more silently than the snowflakes landing on them.

“You must have been freezing being alone here...”

It seemed like the stars shined brighter than ever that night.

“Yeh.”

Their eyes met again at one point (too close-), Yunseong looking serious enough to destabilize the older student.

“Do you know how to dance?”

“What-”

Wooseok blinked at least three times.

“I'm sure you know how, come on.”

Yunseong was already up on his feet, moving to warm himself up.

“But... There is not music... Why so suddenly?”

“You can sing if you need some music. I'm bored and we both came to the ball, right? We have to dance.”

Before realizing it, Wooseok was up and standing in front of his crush. The younger wizard smiled as the moonlight bathing them made him look even more mesmerizing. He looked like a star that had fallen from the night sky in his white and blue suit.

“Is it a yes then?”

The Ravenclaw nodded and Yunseong gently smiled as he took his hands in his.

“W-Wait your fingertips are freezing!”

Yunseong's skin was burning compared to his and the Hufflepuff started blowing on the almost frozen red fingers of his.

“It's okay don't worry.”

“You smiled! Finally! You're not broken anymore.”

Wooseok hadn't realized that he was smiling but it wasn't something new, he always smiled when he was with Yunseong after all.  
They slowly got closer to one another, the constellated sky being the only witness to their dance.

When they finally parted ways, the world seemed to appear once again around them. Wooseok took something out of his pocket before gently putting it in Yunseong's hand.

“Merry Christmas Yunseong.”

“What is it?”

“My present for you.”

“I'm sorry, mine is still in my room. I intended to give it to you tomorrow...”

Wooseok nodded as he smiled and watched the boy carefully open the little present.

“What is it?”

Yunseong seemed clearly surprised and confused.

“It's a lucky charm. For you to win against my team.”

“But… If we win it'll be because of you?”

Wooseok shrugged.

“We'll win anyway.”

Yunseong laughed seeing how much self-confidence Wooseok had.

“Thank you hyung. I'll cherish it, I promise.”

❋

Yunseong managed to give his present to Wooseok before leaving for the winter holidays that he was spending with his family. Wooseok was almost certain that Junho had helped the young man choose the present as it was an old mysterious book. The Ravenclaw only read that one precise book for weeks after that.

A few months passed before the only match remaining was the one of the Hufflepuffs against the Ravenclaws, the match was decisive to proclaim the winning team of that year. Both teams had won every match they had played, allowing them to compete against one another for that year's final. Wooseok tried his best not to think about it, focusing only on his studies as spring got rid of the cold and white world.

Things had become quite strange between Yunseong and Wooseok as they both were the respective captains of their teams. The Ravenclaw had oddly decided to spend less time with the other boy, something that he had never done before when it came to Jinhyuk who also was Gryffindor's team leader, it was different this time, he could feel it.  
Wooseok cherished every second that he spent with Yunseong, sometimes meeting for dinner or when he helped Junho study in the library. The Hufflepuff would always come out of nowhere, silently sitting with them, studying on his own. It was an unusual routine that didn't really bother Wooseok.  
They would always exchange a few glances and smiles each time their eyes met.

The day before the match, Wooseok finally made up his mind. He was going to confess to him if his team won.  
It was a good opportunity and something that would give him even more motivation to give his all during the match, he couldn't let Yunseong win.

The Ravenclaw coached his team the day of the match, going as far as skipping classes to train one last time. All the players were filled up with tension and excitement. Their position as Hogwart's best team had never been threatened by another until then, the stress was getting to them. Wooseok talked to each one of his players and then let them rest up before the match.  
He, however, decided to go back and train more. He packed up his things but was stopped by the head of a boy with familiar brownish red hair that shyly popped up in the locker room entrance as he was heading to the field one last time.

“Hyung?”

“Uh? What are you doing here? Don't stay like that, come in.”

Yunseong obeyed but still stayed close to the door, he wasn't really allowed to go in there after all.

“So… What do you want?”

Wooseok curiously glanced at him.

“I just... I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow and finally turned to face him.

“It isn't really professional of you. I'm your opponent.”

Yunseong was hiding his arms behind his back, nervously swinging from a foot to another.  
His cute and shy side were strongly showing that day.

“You're my friend before being my opponent but don't think I'll go easy on you because of that. I'll teach you what is a true defeat.”

They both tried not to laugh only to fail when Wooseok playfully ruffled the younger player's hair as he smiled like a happy puppy.  
And they both smirked as their eyes fired up for the upcoming competition.

The match started well at first as the Ravenclaw's team kept on leading the game, the outcome really depended on the Seekers of both teams.  
Wooseok's role was to protect his own Seeker and stop Yunseong. Strangely enough, and in a weird feeling of deja vu, the leader hit the Bludger that headed straight to the other's team Seeker who was just about to catch the Golden Snitch. Yunseong dodged it at the very last second and grabbed his golden target, struggling not to fall as he raised his arms in victory. The whole stadium went crazy as Yunseong disappeared in his teammates' tight embrace as they already were celebrating this miracle.

Wooseok couldn't help but be bittersweet, he had really wanted to win this match more than any other one.  
The leader congratulated his teammates as well as he could to motivate them in a way for the upcoming tournament of the next year even if he was more than exhausted.  
He stayed longer than the others in the locker room, lonely sat on a bench, looking at the ceiling. He was looking for a reason for why they had lost, trying to blame something else for why they weren't the winners that year even if he already knew the truth.  
Wooseok headed out of the stadium, looking for some fresh air and rays of sun when he found the boy with fluffy and messy hair waiting for him.

Yunseong was slightly smiling, scared that too big of a smile would offend Wooseok's feelings.

“It worked after all, the lucky charm.”

Wooseok couldn't help but smile at what he said, thinking that he should have bought one for himself too.

“Hyung.”

The Ravenclaw looked up to Yunseong as his smile disappeared to be replaced by a sad pout.

“I'm sorry. It would have been better if we were able to play in the same team...”

“What do you mean? Playing was so boring the previous years without you. I'm glad to have you as my rival now.”

Silence.

“Oh, I forgot! Congratulations Yunseong, you were amazing.”

The winner smiled shyly and awkwardly scratched his forehead, trying his best to avoid Wooseok's eyes.

“Hyung.”

“What is it?'

Yunseong's big deer-like eyes were fixed on Wooseok that was starting to raise his eyebrows in curiosity.

“I think that I like you.”

It was the first time in his life that Wooseok felt the need to cry and laugh at the same time even if he only managed to blink a few times in the end. A lot of times.  
Yunseong started playing with his hand just like he did when they had just met and weren't close. Wooseok had never felt that warm since the Christmas ball, he wasn't really sure about what to say to him.

He just wanted to deeply embrace him, telling him how much he loved him and how he had been his daily happiness for months.  
He just wanted to erase the fear off of his favourite Hufflepuff's face, he wanted to mess up his hair in order to make him laugh forever, he wanted to make him happy.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

“Shut up.”

Wooseok gently took the panicked boy's hand as their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity.  
Yunseong was tensed up from his feet to his face, Wooseok hated the fact that he made him stress way more than any defeat, more than all the gossip he had to endure.  
He felt an urgency to appease him, to take all his anxiety away by all means, it was kind of a secret mission as important as saving the world that he was giving to himself.  
Slowly, the Ravenclaw got closer to the younger boy...

Tiptoeing to reach his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it !  
I want to thank my bêta reader who did an amazing job and give me the strength to post this os, love you <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter and cry with me over Wooseong -> @Kaminwh  
My amazing bêta reader -> @_ScarletBlossom


End file.
